winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss
"Abissi" can be translated as both "Depths" and "Abysses". We cannot be sure which one will be the title of the movie. Lets leave both Depths and Abysses for now. We will correct it when Rainbow S.r.l. reveals the official title of the movie in English. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 15:15, April 10, 2014 (UTC) All of the Italian - English dictionaries I have now translate that word into "the Depths". Plus, the articles should have something related to its title. If you use Depths on the title, use it also in the content, without "/" mark. Even the name gets changed, we still can remove the page and re-write the content. A cold wind of Autumn 15:23, April 10, 2014 (UTC) I have seen some dictionaries who translate it as Abysses too. I think it would be good if we use the Italian name now and we change its name when we learn the English name, FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 15:27, April 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm fine with keeping it as "Abysses" and rename it later if it's wrong. A cold wind of Autumn 15:29, April 10, 2014 (UTC) I am okay with it too. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 15:32, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Sirenix Mission sounded more epic. KamariU (talk) 15:47, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Google translate it as Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss. Also does anyone have an idea of where this takes place in the series? My thought is that it has to be between the end of season 5 but b4 episode 3 of season 6 since they lost Sirenix in episode 3 Andre drw13 (talk) 17:27, April 16, 2014 (UTC)Andredrw13Andre drw13 (talk) 17:27, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I thought it was Winx Club: The Mystery of the abyss. Not Abysses.... Bloomwinxfan . 21:16, April 23, 2014 (UTC) We can always rename the article later when the movie is aired or get any official scoop. If nobody has nothing else to say, end this here. A cold wind of Autumn 00:38, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Nothing news but finnish title for the movie is "Winx - Syvyyksien Mysteeri" :) The English trailer for Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss needs to added. Here is the link to the trailer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9YivGDwEpQ&list=UUNq_98Jas6jHzbkPaI08cXQ Thomasfan502 (talk) 15:32, July 31, 2014 (UTC)Thomasfan502 The movies has been dubbed and its on Netflix Andredrw (talk) 21:26, October 11, 2014 (UTC)Andredrw Don't you think this movie happens BEFORE they start losing their powers and earn Bloomix? They already wear their new civilian outfits, but wear their old ones in Inspiration of Sirenix. GASUV46 ~Startastic!~ 10:13, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Convergence I'd edit this myself if it wasn't locked but can we say on here exactly what the Convergence was used for? (a.k.a. destroying Politea) KillRoy231 (talk) 04:08, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Creator's Message Hey guys. I would like to know where is "Creator's Message" coming from. There's no sources provided for this interview, personally I googled everything related to this movie (in Italian), and have only been able to find this interview: https://www.comingsoon.it/film/winx-club-il-mistero-degli-abissi/50603/video/?vid=15711 In it, Straffi doesn't say almost anything that's written in the article. This way almost anything can be posed as Straffi's words. I think it's not serious for an encyclopedia, even a fan-based one. Coolak (talk) 00:59, November 20, 2019 (UTC) I have no idea where that message came from. But it might have been summarized? WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 18:36, November 20, 2019 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower : Well, if it's summarized, it should't be presented as a quote? And also there should be a reference link for this kind of stuff because it's not obvious like with the cartoon's plot. Anything can be written off the top of the head of any user this way. Coolak (talk) 02:23, November 21, 2019 (UTC) Feel free to change it then, Coolak. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 02:29, November 21, 2019 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower